Ash-Ketchow
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Slightly AU; Set in the near ending episode of when Ash and his friends were helping Wailmer in the Sinnoh region.


**Ash-Ketchow**

**Auhtor's note: I had a dream about this idea last night and decided to try it out. Sorry that the title is crappy, but I couldn't think of a better one. This is set in the episode of where Ash and his friends help a Wailord in the Sinnoh region.**

* * *

It was a hard long day to get their new Wailmar friend back into the ocean with it's Wailord friends, but Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock were determinded and they were now outside. Problem was, the Wailmar, at the wrong time, evolved into a Wailord and couldn't get under the bridge that stood in the way. So with the help of the wild Pokemon and the gang's Pokemon, the group got the power started to lift the bridge, while Ash distracted a Swampurt that tried to attack Wailord.

It worked like a charm, because the bridge worked and during the swim to the ocean, Wailord unknowingly washed Swampurt back into the sewers, while dragging Ash into the ocean with it, but the boy didn't mind at first, because he punched the air with his fist, exclaiming, "Yeah, we did it!" and his friends in the office room cheered as well.

Wailord went over to Ash with a happy smile, and Ash smiled back, "Go ahead, Wailord. Your friends are waiting."

But as Wailord nodded, it accidently opened it's giant mouth and without knowing, it began to swallow the water in, and to Ash's sudden horror, dragging him into it.

"W-Wait, Wailord! Stop!" Ash cried out, but he was being sucked in. He quickly tried to pull himself away from the currents, but no matter how hard he tried, he was getting closer and closer into the mouth, and as his friends noticed this and cried out his name, Ash screamed as the shadow of the looming mouth was over him and he was right inside the mouth. By the time Wailord stopped and closed it's massive mouth, it was too late, and it had already swallowed the boy up.

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup and the other Pokemon watched in horror as their friend was now inside the massive Pokemon who finally took notice that the boy was missing and looked around for him.

"It swallowed up Ash." Brock whispered in an heart-broken tone.

"And I bet that when it gulps, Ash'll be eaten up." Dawn added, starting to cry.

Pikachu began to cry for the loss of his best friend and Piplup lowered his head in sorrow.

* * *

Ash had lost consciousness and when he woke up, he noticed that he was in a dark and organ like room. He then realised that it was the mouth of Wailord, close to the throat, and he began to panic, knowing that if the giant Pokemon gulped, he'll be swallowed down into the throat and into the stomach.

"Oh man. This is bad." Ash said to himself. He didn't want to become the large Pokemon's latest meal.

Outside, Wailord, without realising that it just eaten Ash up, gulped nervously, resulting in swallowing the waters into it's stomach, and inside, Ash screamed as he was suddenly dragged down into the throat, sliding down into the very place he didn't want to be in.

The stomach.

"I don't wanna die!" screamed Ash.

He landed inside the stomach with a sploosh, and when he resurfaced, he looked up and to his dismay, his only way out was too high for him, and even if he managed to climb up, more food or water would slide down and force him back into his fleshy prison.

Realising that he's trapped inside the large Pokemon for the rest of his life, Ash began to cry, knowing that he'll never see his mother, or any of his friends again, never fufill his dream to become a Pokemon Master or see any other places.

THE END...OR IS IT?

* * *

**For some of you who wanted a happy ending, I've wrote an Epilogue.**

* * *

It's gone down to afternoon, and Ash's friends sat by the edge of the wall of the ocean, grieving for the loss of their friend. Wailord seemed to have not moved and is still looking for Ash, it's friends understanding and helped in looking for him.

"They still looking for Ash." Brock said grumly.

Dawn sighed, her tears still falling. "He's probably digested by now." holding the still sobbing Pikachu in her arms, as Piplup tried to comfort his electric-type friend.

Inside the stomach, Ash sat in the stomach water's, waiting for his end to come. All he could think about was his life, his friends, his mother, everything he went through, and to think that it'll end this way made him even more depressed.

"I guess this is it." Ash said to himself.

Suddenly, there was a massive wave that appeared and Ash was caught before he could scream, and the next thing he knew, he was shot up into the air, and through a tunnel, and before he knew it, he was outside again, bouncing on the fountain of water, which belonged to Wailord who, along with it's friends, shot up water. Ash was stunned, and he looked around, realising that he was free and alive.

His friends, who noticed this, saw him and stood up in surprise and relief. Pikachu cheered happily, and Dawn and Brock cried out Ash's name.

Ash heared them, and realising that he was back, he happily called back, "Hey, guys!" and waved.

All's well that end's well, and Ash was sailed back to dry land to his friends, given a second chance, and the Wailord was thankful for it's friends' help and swam away with it's family, while Ash and his friends continue their Pokemon journey.

* * *

**Now it's finished. If you wanna check out my other stories, feel free to go to my link and check all of them out.**

**Before you go, please leave a review.**


End file.
